Merchants
redirect Category:Merchants Merchants produce most of the income in the game. Most merchants take a few hours before they are ready to collect from. Merchants can be upgraded using pearls, sapphires, emeralds or black pearls. LT = Available for a Limited Time Anything with 2 or 3 at the end means the name it not yet finalised LE= Limited Edition (Limited Number Available) ' ' Likeable Street Fair is a gift by the company Merchants available for coins: A''' *Anchor Maker *Apple Orchard *Axe Maker '''B *Bakery *Banana Plantation *Barrel Maker *Blacksmith *Boat Merchant *Bookseller LT *Brick Maker *Bridge Maker *Brown Sugar Maker *Butcher Shop LT C''' *Candle Maker '''LT *Cannery *Cattle Ranch *Chest Maker LT *Chicken Farm *Coal Mine *Cocoa Merchant LT *Coconut Milk Vendor *Coffee Plantation *Copper Mine *Cot Maker LT *Cotton Farmer D''' *Dagger Smith '''LT *Dairy Farm *Dress Maker E''' *Eggplant Farmer '''F *Fishing Pond *Florist LT G''' *Gift Box Maker '''LT *Globe Merchant I''' *Ice Seller '''K *Kite Maker LT *Knitter LT L''' *Lamp Post Maker *Lantern Maker '''N *Nickel Mine O''' *Orange Grove *Ornamenter '''LT P''' *Parchment Craftsman *Pig Farm *Pumpkin Farm '''R *Rice Farm *Rope Maker *Rose Merchant S''' *Sail Maker *Shoe Maker *Smoked Fish Merchant *Soap Maker '''LT *Spice Seller' LT' *Spring Water Merchant *Statue Maker *Stone Quarry *Sugar Mill T''' *Taffy Shop '''LT *Telescope Maker LT *The Crafting Workshop (required for crafting) U''' *Umbrella Shop '''LT W''' *Water Mill *Weaver *Wheat Farmer *Woodcarver '''LT *Wool Blanket Merchant name not yet finalised *''Bakery 2'' *''Barrel Maker 2'' *''Basket Weaver 2'' *''Blacksmith 2'' *''Brick Maker 2'' *''Chicken Farm 2'' *''Copper Mine 2'' *''Cotton Farmer 2'' *''Nickel Mine 2'' *''Quarry 2'' *''Shipwright 2'' *''Statue Maker 2'' *''Bakery 3'' *''Blacksmith 3'' *''Chicken Farm 3'' *''Copper Mine 3'' *''Cotton Farmer 3'' *''Nickel Mine 3'' *''Quarry 3'' Top of Page Merchants available for rubies: A''' *Apothecary '''LT *Art Merchant *Artisan Shipwright B''' *Basket Weaver *Bean Farmer *Bee Keeper *Bow and Arrow Shop '''LT *Bull Farmer LT *Buoy Maker C''' *Cake Maker *Cannon Maker *Canoe Carver '''LT *Cart Maker *Chair Maker *Chestnut Roaster LE *Coconut Plantation *Compass Maker Merchant *Crab Shack *Crude Oil Rig LT D''' *Dark Tavern '''LT *Drum Maker LT E''' *Emerald Mine '''F *Fence Builder *Fireworks Vendor LT *Fish Market *Flagmaker LT G''' *Garnet Mine '''LE *Glass Bead Blower LE *Glass Maker LE *Goat Farm LT *Gold Idol Artisan *Golden Rings LT *Goose Farm LT I''' *Iron Mine '''LT J''' *Jacob's Chicken Farm '''K *Kangaroo Ranch LT L''' *Linen Artisan *Llama Farm Merchant *Lumber Mill '''M *Marble Carver LT *Marzipan Shop LT *Mask Maker LT *Milk Maids LT *Millinery LT *Myrrh Harvester LT N''' *Net Merchant '''LT *Nutmeg Trader LT O''' *Olive Oil Artisan '''LT P''' *Pauline Revere's Stable '''LT *Papaya Farm LT *Pea Farm LT *Peanut Farm LE *Pearl Jeweler *Pirate's Inn LT *Precious Opal Merchant *Premium Bean Farm *Premium Corn Field *Premium Fish Pond LE R''' *Rare Rock Quarry *Rum Maker '''S *Saddle Maker *Sapphire Mine *Sheep Farm LE *Ship's Wheel Merchant *Shuriken Merchant LT *Silver Mine *Spa LT *Spindle Maker LT *Spyglass Artisan *Sword Maker T''' *Tavern *The Forge '''LT *Tobacco Farm *Tuna Merchant W''' *Wheel Maker *Wig Maker '''LT *Wreath Weaver LE Top of Page Reward Merchants: A''' *Armory '''LT C''' *Cheese Maker '''LT *Cinnamon Bun Shop *Corset Maker LT *Curiosities Shop LT H''' *Hot Air Balloon Salesman '''LT *House Builder LT J''' *Jewelry Peddler '''L *Likeable Street Fair M''' *Match Maker '''LT O''' *Oil Lamp Maker '''LT *Ostrich Ranch LT P''' *Paper Maker *Poultry Shop '''LT R''' *Reindeer Ranch '''LT T''' *The Orchid Grower '''LT *Toy Shop' LT' *Turkey Farm LT Top of Page Crafted Merchants: * Carpenter * Flax Stitcher * Jar Maker * Palm Oil Maker * Snake Oil Seller * Swordfish Seller Top of Page Category:Pages of Interest